1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hollow-chamber composite structural element capable of supporting heavy loads, which is prestressed in the direction of its length and against the direction of the action of loading and consists of two outer structural shells connected along their edges so as to form a frame, with supporting elements arranged between said shells.
2. The Prior Art
A structural element of this type is described in the applicant's German Patent Application No. 1937086. The prestressing is effected there as the action of transverse pressure on the surface of the outer structural shells in the direction towards the inside of the hollow chamber, by means of transversely clamped anchoring screws so that corrugated sheets arranged within the structural element parallel to the structural shells are stretched and press inwards against the frame-shaped edge connection.